vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Louis Andriessen
Louis Joseph Andriessen (* 6. Juni 1939 in Utrecht) ist ein niederländischer Komponist. Leben und Wirken Er ist der Sohn des Komponisten und Dirigenten Hendrik Andriessen, (1892–1981) und jüngster Bruder des Komponisten Jurriaan Andriessen, (1925–1996). Er studierte am Königlichen Konservatorium in Den Haag bei seinem Vater Hendrik Andriessen und bei Gerard Hengeveld (Piano) sowie bei Kees van Baaren. Weitere Studien absolvierte er 1962 bis 1963 in Mailand bei Luciano Berio sowie in Berlin 1964 bis 1965 (Stipendium der Fordstiftung). Seit 1974 lehrt er selbst am Königlichen Konservatorium in Den Haag Instrumentation und Komposition und ist freischaffender Komponist. 1977 erhielt er für seine Komposition De Staat einen ersten Preis des von der Unesco ausgeschriebenen Kompositionswettbewerbs. Er war Mitglied eines Komponisten-Kollektivs, welches 1969 die Anti-Imperialistische Oper Rekonstruktion (Reconstructie) schrieb. Er ist Mitbegründer der Ensembles De Volharding (Bläser-Ensemble) (für das er 1972 bis 1976 schrieb) und Hoketus (1976). In seinem Kompositionsstil lassen sich Einflüsse von Strawinski wie auch der Minimal Music bemerken. Zahlreiche Artikel tragen seinen Namen, zumeist veröffentlicht in The Art of Stealing Time, und zusammen mit Elmer Schönberger verfasste er 1982 das Buch Het Apollinisch Uurwerk (übersetzt von Jeff Hamburg als The Apollonian Clockwork, Oxford University Press) eine Studie über Igor Strawinski. 1994 war er künstlerischer Direktor des Meltdown Festival in London. Des Weiteren leitet er das jährlich durchgeführte International Young Composers Meeting in Apeldoorn Niederlande. Sein kompositorisches Schaffen hat Maja Trochimczyk einer ausführlichen Analyse unterzogen (Buch: The Music of Louis Andriessen von Maja Trochimczyk, 2002, Routledge). Werke Werke für Orchester * 1963 Ittrospezioni II * 1966 Anachronie I * 1968 Contra tempus * 1969 Anachronie II für Oboe und Kammerorchester * 1969 Wie es ist (Hoe et is) für 52 Streicher und elektronische Instrumente * 1970 Die neun Symphonien von Beethoven (De negen symfonieën van Beethoven), Schelle eines Eisverkäufers, Orchester * 1970 Spektakel improvisierendes Ensemble (Saxophone Bass-Klarinette, Viola, Bass-Gitarre, Elektronische Orgel Piano, Perkussion andere Instrumente), kleines Orchester (12 Holzbläser, 4 Hörner, 6 Perkussion) * 1972 De Volharding 3 Saxophone, 3 Trompeten, 3 Posaunen, Piano * 1972 Das geschieht in Vietnam (Dat gebeurt in Vietnam) Bläser-Ensemble * 1973 ''Amsterdam Vrij Bläser-Ensemble * 1973 On Jimmy Yancey Flöte, 2 Alt-Saxophone, Tenor-Saxophon, Horn, Trompete, 3 Posaunen, Kontrabass, Piano * 1973 Voor Sater Bläser-Ensemble * 1974 Hymne to the Memory of Darius Milhaud * 1978 Symphonie für lose Saiten (Symphonie voor losse snaren) 12 Streicher * 1983 Die Schnelligkeit (De Snelheid) 3 präparierte Ensembles * 2005 De Opening, 3 Ensembles (French horn, 3 Trompeten, 3 Posaunen; 5 Holzbläser, 4 Blechbläser, Harfe, Streichquartett, Kontrabass, Piano, Akkordeon, 3 Perkussionisten; 5 Holzbläser, 4 Blechbläser, Harfe, Streichquartett, Kontrabass, Piano, Akkordeon, 3 Perkussionisten) * 2008 Haags Hakkûh (The Hague Hacking), Konzert für zwei Pianos und großes Orchester Bühnenwerke * 1969 Reconstructie Moralische Oper, Libretto von Hugo Claus, Harry Mulisch, Solisten, 3 gemischte Chöre (Jeder Chor 4-stimmig ), Orchester (11 Hölzbläser, 7 Blechbläser, 2 Gitarren, 11 Keyboards, 10 Streicher), Live Electronics, (Zusammenarbeit mit Reinbert de Leeuw, Misha Mengelberg, Peter Schat, Jan van Vlijmen) * 1972-1976 De Staat (Der Staat, Text von Plato), 2 Sopranistinnen, 2 Mezzosopranistinnen, 4 Oboen (3., 4. + Englischhorn), 4 Hörner, 4 Trompeten, 3 Posaunen, Bassposaune, 2 Harfen, 2 E-Gitarren, 4 Geigen, Bassgitarre, 2 Pianos * 1976 Matthäus Passion (Mattheus passie) (Musik Theater Werk, Text von Louis Ferron), 8 gemischte Stimmen, 2 Oboen (+ Englischhorn), Hammond organ, string quartet, double bass * 1977 Orpheus (Musik Theater Werk, Text von Lodewijk de Boer), 8 gemischte Stimmen, Lyricon, Elektrische Gitarre, Bass-Gitarre, Synthesizer, Perkussion * 1984 George Sand (Musik Theater Werk, Text von Mia Meyer), 8 gemischte Stimmen, 4 Pianos, * 1986 Dubbelspoor (Ballett Musik), Piano, Cembalo, Celesta, Glockenspiel * 1984-1988 Die Materie (De Materie) (Musik Theater Werk, Texte von einem Plakat von Verlatinge, Nicolaes Witsen, David Gorlaeus Übersetzung, Hadewijch, M.H.J. Schoenmaekers, Madame van Domselaer-Middelkoop in Niederländisch oder Englisch gesprochen werden, Willem Kloos, Marie Curie in Englisch oder Französisch gesprochen werden, Françoise Giroud in Englisch oder Französisch gesprochen werden; Erste weibliche Sprecherin und Tänzerin), Sopran, Tenor, 2 weibliche Sprecherinnen, 8 präparierte gemischte Stimmen, präpariertes Orchester (15 Holzbläser, 13 Blechbläser, Harfe, 2 Elektrische Gitarren, 2 Pianos + Elektrisches Piano, off-stage upright Piano, Celesta, 2 Synthesiser, 6 Perkussion, minimum 9 Streicher, Bass-Gitarre) * 1991 Tänze (Dances) (Text von Joan Grant, Choreographie von Bianca van Dillen), Sopran, kleines Orchester (präparierte Harfe, präpariertes Piano, Perkussion, Streicher) * 1993 M ist Musik, Monolog und Mord (M is Muziek, Monoloog en Moord) (Musik Theater Werk, text von Lodewijk de Boer * 1993-1994 Rosa (Oper/Pferde Drama in zwei Akten, Libretto von Peter Greenaway), 2 Sopran, tenor, 2 Bariton, weiblicher Sprecher, 8 gemischte Stimmen, Orchester, * 1995 Odysseus' Women (Text von Homer, Choreographie von Beppie Blankert), 2 Sopran, 2 Alt, Sampler# * 1997-98 Writing to Vermeer (Oper in 6 Szenen, Libretto von Peter Greenaway) * 1998 De eerste minnaar (Text von Ton Tellegen), Knaben-Sopran, Orgel * 2008 La Commedia (nach Dante Alighieri), UA 2008 im Theater Carré, Amsterdam Werke für Blasorchester * 1973 Symphonieën der Nederlanden für zwei oder mehrere Blasorchester * 1975 Niederlande, achte auf deine Schönheit (Nederland, let op uw schoonheyt) Symphonisches Blasorchester * Monuments of the Netherlands für Blasorchester Andere Werke * 1974 Il Principe (Text von Niccolò Machiavelli), 2 gemischte Chöre, 8 Holzbläser, 3 Hörner, Tuba, Bass-Gitarre, Piano * 1975 Workers Union, jedes laute Ensemble (auch Version für Perkussion, Klanginstallation) * 1975 Hoketus, für 2 Gruppen von 5 Instrumentalisten (Panflöte, Tenorsaxophon ad libitum, Bassgitarre, Piano, E-Piano, Conga) * 1980 Un beau baiser gemischte Chöre * 1981 Die Zeit (De Tijd) (Text von St. Augustine), Frauen Chor, Perkussion-Ensemble, Orchester (6 Flöten, 2 Alt-Flöten, 3 Klarinetten, Kontrabass-Klarinette, 6 Trompeten, 2 Harfen, 2 Piano, Hammond Orgel, Streicher, 2 Bass-Gitarren * 1991 M is for Man, Music, Mozart (experimentelle Fernsehproduktion von Peter Greenaway) für weibliche Jazzstimme, Flöte (+ Piccolo), Sopransaxophon, Altsaxophon, Tenorsaxophon, Frenchhorn, 3 Trompeten, 2 Posaunen, Bassposaune, Kontrabass, Piano * 1997 Trilogie van de Laatste Dag (Jede der drei Sektionen kann separat aufgeführt werden) **''The Last Day'' Text von Lucebert, Folksong A Woman and Her Lass, Knaben-Sopran, 4 Männerstimmen, Orchester **''TAO'' Text von Lao-tzu, Kotaro Takamura, 4 weibliche Stimmen, Piano (+ Stimme, Koto), kleines Orchester (5 Holzbläser, 2 Hörner, Harfe, Piano (+ Celesta), 2 Perkussion, minimum 14 Streicher) **''dancing on the bones'' Eigener Text, Kinderchor, Orchester * 2003 Letter from Cathy (Text aus einem Brief von Cathy Berberian an den Komponisten) weibliche Jazzstimme, Harfe, Violine, Kontrabass, Piano, Perkussion Werke für Orgel * 1967 The Garden of Ryoan-gi für 3 Elektronische Orgeln * 1969 Choralvorspiele Werke für Turmglockenspiel (Carillon) * 1988 De Toren * 1995 Die Ankunft von Willibrord (De komst van Willibrord) Weblinks * * * Kategorie:Geboren 1939 Kategorie:Mann da:Louis Andriessen en:Louis Andriessen es:Louis Andriessen fi:Louis Andriessen fr:Louis Andriessen it:Louis Andriessen ja:ルイ・アンドリーセン nl:Louis Andriessen no:Louis Andriessen ru:Андриссен, Луи Kategorie:Komponist